1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to a battery management system and a driving method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Vehicles with a combustion engine, which uses gasoline or diesel as a main fuel, generate pollution such as air pollution. Accordingly, an electric vehicle or a hybrid vehicle is being developed for reducing the generation of pollution.
The electric vehicle has an engine that is driven by an electric energy outputted from a battery. Such an electric vehicle uses a battery, in which a plurality of dischargeable/chargeable battery cells are included in one pack, as a main power source. Therefore, the electric vehicle does not generate an exhaust gas and produces less noise.
The hybrid vehicle is powered by two or more kinds of power sources, for example, a combustion engine and an electric motor. For example, a hybrid vehicle has been developed to be powered by a combustion engine and a fuel cell which directly provides an electric energy by a chemical reaction of oxygen and hydrogen, or powered by a battery and a fuel cell.
In this way, since a vehicle running on an electric energy is directly affected by the performance of a battery cell, a Battery Management System (BMS) is utilized to measure the voltage and current of each battery cell and the total voltages and currents of all battery cells to efficiently manage the discharge/charge of each battery cell. In addition, the BMS detects a battery cell having decreased performance among the battery cells and allows each battery cell to have a high or maximum performance.